Childhood Promise
by absoluteotaku
Summary: The promise Byakuya and Satsuki made during their childhood was finally being fullfilled. Oneshot ByakuyaXOC


A/N: I wrote another Valentine's Day special. Same thing with this one, I needed to get this idea out of my head before i can concentrate on my fanfic =P I'm procrastinating big time. ^^" I checked my story traffic a while ago... and nearly fell out of my chair. The response was awesome! So I wanna thank those who read the first Valentine's Day special oneshot. The response really gave me a giant confidence boost!

Anyway this oneshot is Byakuya X Satsuki. Satsuki is my OC from my other fanfic, Akuma no Tsubasa, but you don't really need to read that fanfic to understand this one, so don't worry. Again, happy early valentine's day everyone. =D

Btw, I don't own Bleach. My manga drawing skills fail epically XD

* * *

A 120 year old Kuchiki Byakuya followed quietly behind his grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei as they walked down the corridors of the Yamane Family Manor. The maids in the mansion bowed respectfully to them as they walked.

"Byakuya, go spend time with Satsuki while I talk with the head of the family," Ginrei told his grandson.

"Yes, Ojii-sama," Byakuya bowed before heading out toward the back gardens. He walked upon a scene where five maids were trying to restrain a struggling child. The girl had brown wavy hair that reached her waist and eyes the colour of jade.

"Please, Satsuki-sama, if you keep playing in the mud then your kimono will get dirty…" a flustered female said.

"Byakuya-sama is coming today, Hime-sama, you don't want to look dishevelled when he comes, right?" another maid crouched down in front of Satsuki, attempting to stop the girl from playing in the mud.

A brown-haired maid spotted Byakuya and ran toward him, "Ah, Byakuya-sama, help us. Satsuki-sama won't listen to what we say."

Satsuki stopped struggling when she heard Byakuya's name. She wiggled out of the maids' grasps and ran toward Byakuya, "Byakuya-chan!"

He frowned, "I thought I told you not to call me that, jeez. Can't you call me Byakuya-kun, or just Byakuya is fine, anything but the chan."

Satsuki smiled, "But I think 'chan' really suits you."

He stared at Satsuki's grinning face and couldn't help but smile back, "So what were you doing before I came?"

Satsuki puffed out her little chest proudly, "I was making chocolate!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Chocolate?"

"Yup, according to Tou-sama, it is Valentine's Day soon in the Human World. So I'm gonna make chocolate."

"…With mud?"

Satsuki's smile faltered, "Kaa-chan won't let me into the kitchen. She said if I went into the kitchen I would hurt myself so I have to go elsewhere to make chocolate. The mud looked like chocolate so…"

"Baka, chocolate is made of crushed cocoa beans, sugar and condensed milk. It has never and will never be made of mud," Byakuya explained. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the maids bow to them as they left the two.

"Oh…chocolate is made of cocoa, sugar and milk, not mud…But there's still the problem of me not permitted to go to the kitchen."

"Then you'll just have no choice but to wait until you're a bit older, like me."

Satsuki pouted, "That'll be a long time. Byakuya-chan is 120 year old. I don't want to wait 50 years, I wanna make chocolate now so I can give it to you!"

Byakuya blinked, "You want to give chocolate to me on Valentine's Day?"

"Of course, if I have to give it to anyone, I would give it to Byakuya-chan."

"Do you even know what Valentine's Day is for?"

"Tou-sama said that that day is when girls give boys they like chocolate. I like Byakuya-chan a lot!" Satsuki held out her arms as far as they could go to show how much she liked Byakuya but then tilted her head when she saw Byakuya's perplexed expression. "What's wrong?"

Byakuya shook his head. When his head stopped moving, his expression was one of nonchalance, "Nothing."

"Then it's a promise."

"What?"

"When I can make chocolate, I will give it to you on Valentine's Day and then for dinner on that day, we will have a big feast where everyone is invited to celebrate the chocolate-filled day," Satsuki held up a pinkie.

Byakuya raised his pinkie as well because he knows if he didn't; Satsuki would have another tantrum. As they made a pinkie promise, Byakuya said, "It has to be sweet, ok? Because I…"

"…Don't like bitter things. I know, Byakuya-chan. We've known each other since forever, trust me for once," Satsuki rolled her eyes. She started giggling as she skipped away, "What should it look like, heart-shaped, star-shaped or rectangular-shaped? No, rectangular-shaped would be too boring…"

…

A knock from the door interrupted Byakuya's thoughts.

"Come in," Byakuya said with an unhappy tone but his moodiness was soon gone when a girl with brown hair poked her head into the room.

"Byakuya-chan," Satsuki smiled.

Byakuya couldn't resist the urge to smile back.

Satsuki walked into the room with her hands behind her back. When she reached his desk, she looked down at her feet. "Uh…I...uh… this is for you," Satsuki said and put a small, pink box on the table.

Byakuya looked at it and then at Satsuki, "Valentine's day chocolate?"

"No…it's…yes," Satsuki admitted and started fiddling with the end of her ponytail. "I wasn't planning on making it but Rukia wanted me to teach her so…"

"Rukia's making chocolate?"

Satsuki sighed, glad of the change of subject, "Yeah, she wanted to give it to that orange-head, Ichigo."

After seeing Byakuya frown, Satsuki grinned and said, "You jealous?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's been nearly half a year since Rukia last came back to Soul Society and the first person she sees is me, not you, her brother."

"That doesn't affect me in the slightest."

"Of course it doesn't," Satsuki giggled.

"Shouldn't you be back at your division, or are you planning to ignore you're duties for the whole day."

Satsuki gasped, "I completely forgot about that." She pointed at the pink box, "Hurry and eat it now so I know if it is yummy or not. I especially added more sugar in your chocolate."

"You haven't tried it yet?" Byakuya asked.

Satsuki shook her head and urged him to open the box.

Byakuya obediently opened the box. Inside was a heart-shaped chocolate with wings. On the heart was a carefully carved 'B' on it. Satsuki watched with expectant eyes as Byakuya took a bite out of the chocolate, "So? How is it? Is it too sweet?"

Byakuya didn't reply. Satsuki lowered her face to Byakuya's level, "Byakuya-chan?"

Byakuya blinked as he was snapped out of his reverie and a pink tinge crept up his face when he saw how close her face was. "It is…good, I guess," he answered while looking away.

Satsuki pouted, "I spent ages trying to make this and this is what I get? 'It is…good, I guess'?"

Byakuya looked at her and then pulled her into his lap. As he did that, he raised the chocolate to Satsuki's mouth, "You have a try, too."

Satsuki looked at Byakuya and then at the chocolate. Hesitantly she took a bite but then frowned, "It's so sweet! I put too much sugar."

Byakuya shook his head and rested it against Satsuki's shoulder while tightening his arms around her slim waist, "No, it's just right for me."

Satsuki froze when she felt the extra weight on her shoulder, "Byakuya…?"

"Get back to your post. The reason why there is an endless amount of papers that needs signing on your desk is because you never bother to sign them when they arrive at your office."

"I do sign them… maybe a couple forms a day…week…month…?" Satsuki answered while she stood up.

Byakuya laughed quietly, "I'll see you tonight then."

"What?"

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with only a piece of chocolate. You're having dinner with me tonight."

"I thought we were attending a Valentine's Day feast?"

"Oh? You prefer the company of others more than me?"

Satsuki blushed tried to hide it by turning away, "Fine, I'll see you tonight, then. Bye."

"Wait," Byakuya stood up, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him. He placed a swift kiss on her mouth and pushed her out the door before she had a chance to react.

"Whoa…look where you're going, Baka, oh, I'm so sorry, Yamane-Taichou, I didn't know it was you. Wah, if you walk with your hands in your face, you'll walk into something or someone again. Are you listening to me, Yamane-Taichou? Oi…"

Byakuya allowed himself a little smile as he heard Abarai Renji shout after the dazed girl.

* * *

End note: Please review. They are really appreciated. Comments motivate me to write more =P I'm serious... I get so happy when i receive a review alert that ideas form out of nowhere. XP

Anyway, I need to cut down on my shoujo manga reading and get back to working on Akuma no Tsubasa before certain people start raging at me again... *looks at MsMIfuyu and Ichiban Bakayarou* ^^"

Oh, before I go, thank you, dear reader, for putting up with my fail attempt at romance-ish oneshot! Bye~ ^_^


End file.
